Runaway Love
by desraewilson
Summary: Buffy, a potential slayer, runs away because she is abused by her father. Angel, a vampire, fights demons and runs A.I. He finds Buffy & looks after her. Under his care she is called to be the Slayer as they fight their growing attraction to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** This story is AU. Angel is still a vampire, but Buffy is only a potential slayer. For now! It's short because I'm a little nervous about it. Let me know what you think. Special thanks to nutz4lutz for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. (: Please review. It encourages me to write more.

**Chapter One**

Huddled in the alley, Buffy pulled her knees up to her chest so she could hide her face in her knees. Her teeth chattered so loudly they drowned out the sound of the rain falling on the trash can nearby. The rain was cold, the alley dark, but Buffy was completely against going back home. She would never go back. Buffy was in the same position when he found her.

The footsteps were silent, his breathing nonexistent, but Buffy did not notice either because she never saw or heard him until he was crouching down in front of her. The hand on her arm was cold, far colder than the rain, but she assumed that the ran had chilled his skin just as it had her own.

"Are you okay?"

The silence would have worried him if it had not been for the sound of her heart beat reaching his ears.

Pulling her face out of her knees, she finally looked up at the man who stopped to check on her. His voice had sounded like velvet and she could not help but to seek out the owner of the voice. The image that greeted her surprised her.

The soft gasp and the faint smell of her arousal caused him to chuckle. He felt drawn to her, those sad emerald eyes pulled at his heart-strings.

"I'm Angel." He would do anything to convince her to get out of the rain and out of the alley. Extending his hand he waited for her to take it, and the moment she did he swiftly moved them to their feet. Even when they were standing, Angel kept a hold on Buffy's hand.

Smiling up at him tiredly, she pushed her matted and soaked locks out of her face with her free hand. "Buffy." It was whispered meekly. Even in the dark, he could see the faint blush rise in her cheeks.

His eyes scanned over her features, finding her emerald eyes to be breath-taking, her button nose to be cute, and her pouty lips to be seductive in their own way. Within seconds he noticed the bruises peaking out from beneath the blush.

Growling, Angel released her hand and tipped her chin up so he could get a proper look at her face. What he saw pained him, angered him. Buffy's face was badly bruised and he noticed the cut on her lip and the black eye that both were healing slowly. Someone had beaten her, and it didn't look like it had been the first time. The raw pain in her eyes gave that much away. Buffy had been the victim for quite sometime.

"Who did this to you?" Angel automatically assumed some thugs had beaten her and that was how she ended up in the alley, but he couldn't know for sure without confirmation.

Buffy looked away, her eyes welling up with tears. She pulled out of Angel's hold. "I need to go." Buffy just didn't know where to go. "I can't do this."

Her whispers pulled at his heart again and he reached out to stop her. "Buffy wait … let's get you cleaned up and I'll take you wherever you need to go."

Looking up into soulful brown eyes, Buffy knew for some reason she could trust Angel. "Okay." Nodding her head, she wrapped her arms around herself. She knew she'd end up back on the street, but at least she could find some relief from the harsh reality and conditions of the streets.

Receiving the answer the he both wanted and preferred, Angel took a hold of her hand and started leading her back to the car. What he didn't expect, but should have, was for her to change her mind. It took some convincing, a lot of convincing, but he had managed to get her to head to the Hyperion Hotel with him.

Luckily for them both, everyone was already asleep so neither would face any questions. It was not the first time he brought back someone to tend to, but he didn't want to overwhelm Buffy. She needed rooms of the Hyperion Hotel had been fixed up years priors to house runaways, victims of demon attacks, coworkers, and himself. Angel had every intention of allowing Buffy to stay in one of the rooms, but the way she clung to his arms as they climbed the stairs had him going against his own plan. Remaining quietly he led her to his room where he opened the door and allowed her to walk inside.

Buffy's eyes strained to see the contents of the room, but didn't have to long because soon the room flooded with light when Angel flicked on the light switch. He didn't need it to see, but he knew Buffy did. Angel stepped inside, keeping his distance so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

The young girl before him scanned the room eagerly, her eyes taking in everything. It was beautiful, but dark. Rich. Elegant. Her hand smoothed over the surface of things before she turned to face him. "Is this your room?"

Staring at her as she stood in the middle of his room, Angel really looked at her in the light. She could not be no older than fifteen, sixteen maybe. The attraction he had to her worried him. She was far too young and clearly had been through so much. Pushing his attraction to her down deep, Angel looked away from her.

Turning his back on her, Angel walked to his closet and pulled out one of his shirts and then a pair of his boxers. It's all he had for the night. He avoided her gaze as he handed them to her. "Everything you need is in the bathroom." Without another word he left his bedroom, leaving Buffy staring after him.

Looking down at the clothes, she swallowed. What had she done wrong? Eyes tearing again, she entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

The two shared the same thought as Buffy pushed away from the bathroom door to strip out of her clothes and Angel took the stairs to put physical distance between them both.

It was going to be a very long night. Both doubted they actually make it through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** Truly sorry for the wait. I'll get to updating Wild Irish Rose & A Pugilist's Paramour again soon. Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. Please review this fiction. I love hearing your opinions and it makes me want to write a lot more.

**Chapter Two**

Standing beneath the shower head, she closed her eyes as the hot water poured over her skin. Buffy felt defeated. Sure Angel appeared as if he really wanted to help her, but she still didn't know. Her mind played over the events in the alley and those that followed as they were leaving the alley. She had given in at first, just to pacify him, but then she felt uneasy. Her father looked like a nice enough guy too, and women always found him attractive, especially his secretary. There was something about his eyes though. Her fathers were brighter in the sense of color, but darker when it came to the history and character of the man. They scared her. Angel's eyes, well, they were definitely darker in color, like liquid pools of chocolate, but they were warm and inviting. She could see the pain in his eyes that she felt mirrored her own. Something had said to trust him. And yet, she could not. Too scarred from her life at home, Buffy had pulled from him.

"I can't." It was whispered brokenly as she avoided those eyes that were immediately full of concern.

"Just try. Not for me, but for you." Angel didn't want to push her nor scare her, but he wanted her out of the rain and out of the alley. It was more dangerous than she could even begin to contemplate.

Shaking her head no, tears had fallen then, blending in the with the rain drops that fell. She could feel a sob in her throat, and it sounded almost strangled when she tried to hold it back. More than anything, Angel wanted to take her into his arms and kiss away every tear and make her forget about all the pain she had endured. He wanted to protect her from her past and he wanted to be a part of her future.

Hurrying away from him, Buffy had no clue as to where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away. It wasn't his fault, but she could not stay, not then, not ever. Hearing his footsteps behind her, she started to turn and ask him to stop following her when she saw the blue lights. "Damn it."

As a runaway, she was damned. Heart pounding in her chest, she only hoped that they wouldn't stop, but it was just her luck. The police car stopped and Buffy debated taking off running. Angel's hand on her arm was the only thing that kept her from doing so.

"Good evening officer." His voice was calm, and Buffy wondered how he could remain so cool, calm, and collected. Angel stepped in front of her in a protective manner that seemed foreign to her.

"Evening." From behind Angel Buffy could see the policemen struggling to look at her. "What's going on here?" His question made her tense and she felt Angel's hand squeeze her own comfortingly. Easing it away, she frowned, ready to flee again.

"We're heading home. Had a little disagreement about what to have for dinner. Ended up finally coming to an agreement." At the mention of dinner, Buffy's stomach growled loudly. She could not remember the last time she had eaten. "We're heading on home now. Going to just whip up something there. Isn't that right?" In that moment, he turned to look back at her. Nodding mutely, Buffy tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, you two have a good night, but make sure you get her home. It's almost past curfew. Wouldn't want to miss any school, now would we miss?"

A sound formed in the back of her throat as she took a step back, but Angel's reassuring look kept her rooted to her place. "No, sir." Her eyes lowered to the ground as she kicked a piece of the sidewalk that had come up.

Looking up at Angel pleadingly, her eyes begged him to get her out of there and away from the cops. She hated them. They never believed her. They had always believed her father.

Nodding down at her, Angel threw his arm around her loosely. "Good night." He said it in a dismissive manner as he led Buffy away from the police car. He'd make sure he kept her safe, and from the sounds of her stomach, fed. Angel moved away from her slowly, careful not to startle or offend her.

"I'm starving. I know this great place that serves food at this hour. Don't really like to eat alone, you want to go?" Trying to appeal to the hungry side of her, Angel waited patiently.

Taking one look at the police car still parked by the sidewalk had Buffy ready to go anywhere that wasn't there. "Yeah, I guess." Her shoulders slumped and she followed him to his car. The drive to the Hyperion had been silent. She was lost in thought and Angel was as well. He wanted to save her, but had no clue how.

Running her fingers through her hair, she scrubbed at the dirt that had built up on her scalp. It felt disgusting, but at least she'd be clean again. Clean and warm. Stomach growling, she rubbed her belly. She had definitely lost weight. Climbing out of the shower once the water turned cold, Buffy reached for a towel. Wrapping it around her, she paused and stared at the girl who looked back at her. She looked sick, unrecognizable. Tears began to fall again, but she wiped them away with the back of her hand angrily. No more tears.

Opening the bathroom door, she peaked out and was relieved to find him still gone. A pair of his clothes rested on his bed for her. Sweats, boxers, and a t-shirt. Pulling them on, Buffy wrapped her hair in a towel, noting that his clothes were a little bag, and that's when she smelled it. Food. Her stomach growled again in approval. The scent of it assaulted her nose over and over again.

Looking at her torn and dirty clothes, she tried to decide where would be the proper place to put them. Frowning, she looked all over the room, but could not find a place. Turning to the door, a startled yelp escaped her. She did not expect Angel to be standing there. "Didn't mean to startle you, just thought I'd …" Angel faded off and lifted the trey off food. "Here." Walking into the room, he set the trey down on the bed. She looked good in his clothes, and looked more like a normal teen now that she had cleaned up. What angered him though was the fact that the dirt and grime no longer hid the cuts and bruises. They were worse than he had thought.

The urge to protect her and harm those who had hurt her rose up inside of him again. So help him God, he'd make them pay. "Feel free … to uh ... the room is yours. I'll leave you to eat. If you need me, I'll be just down the hall."

Staring at the food, Buffy nodded quietly. She felt bad for him having to leave his own room, but she really just wanted to be left alone. Both the bed and the food called to her. "Thanks." Buffy hadn't expected him to cook for her, but then again she hadn't expect him to really follow through with helping her either. Relieved she didn't have to face anyone in public just yet, Buffy made the decision to lock herself away in his room to find some kind of peace of mind, if only for the night.

Leaving her be, Angel nodded before he turned and left the room. The door was closed behind him and the first thing he heard was the click of the lock. Angel smiled, at least she was safe for the night. It was definitely a start. One day at time …


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon. I don't own the song either. It's by The Wildflowers. The song is titled One Headlight.

**Author's Note:** I know I was supposed to update Wild Irish Rose, but this is what my muse made me write. I hope this explains their attraction to one another. I know sometimes victims feel attraction to their kidnapper aka Stockholm Syndrome. Buffy's attraction to Angel is because he is the one good thing in her life and keeps saving her. (:

**Chapter Three**

Completely rested, Buffy woke up and tried to peer at her surroundings in the dark. The one thing she knew was that the bed felt like a cloud and she had to be in heaven. There was a coolness in the room, but the warmth of the comforter made her feel as though she were wrapped in her own little cocoon. Turning on her stomach, she tried to fight waking up as she burrowed her face into the pillow. The scent of Old Spice filled her nostrils and she found it oddly comforting, but it made her remember where she was. More alert, she sat up in the bed, holding the comforter around her protectively. The last thing she remembered was watching the door to make sure no one picked the lock as she fought off sleep on a full stomach.

Throwing back the covers, Buffy slid out of the bed, immediately stretching her arms above her head as she yawned once more. The bed called out to her even as she drug herself to the door. Hand reaching for the doorknob, she breathed a sigh of relief at it still being locked. No forced entry and no signs of attempts. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Finally, she got a good night's sleep with no one beating down her door, or breaking it in. Looking back at the bed longingly, she sighed in defeat, before exiting the room.

Nervous, Buffy climbed down the stairs, trying to remain as quiet as possible. It was when she saw him. Sitting by the fire, he looked deeply enchanted by the book in his hands. It sparked her curiosity, but she knew better than to ask questions. Studying him, she remained just outside the door, hiding. He had saved her, from the alley, from the policemen, and therefore from her father. And even after all that he had asked no questions, left her to rest, fixed her dinner, and allowed her to overtake not only his bathroom and his bedroom with nothing in return. Head against the wall, she frowned. Her mother had been that kind of person. Always a giver, never a taker. Buffy knew people like that really existed. Her mother had been one of them. Eyes tearing, she remembered her mother taking her to soup kitchens, volunteering down at the women's shelters. And her father … he had been a good man, once.

They had been a family. Her parents were truly happy. Even though she was a very spoiled little girl, her parents had taught her it was always best to give instead of receiving. They had taught her so much because they were good people. Cringing, she took a step back. Bad things always happened to good people. Her mother's hospital visits came to mind, and then her father's worrying over doctor bills and the cancer that his wife just didn't have the strength to battle. In the end, they had lost it all. Her mother had died, her father went bankrupt, and then he turned to drinking. Her mother's death had changed everything and her father … he ignored her, always drowning his sorrows in women and liquor. Willing herself to stop remembering, she turned to head back upstairs when he spoke.

"Buffy?"

He sounded a bit like her mother then when she'd wandered too far away from her and her mother would panic thinking Buffy had gotten lost, or someone had taken her. The worry … she remembered it, the look of it and the sound of it, and Angel definitely sounded worried. Turning back in his direction, she realized he looked it too.

Arms wrapping around herself protectively, she inched forward, owing him that much. "Yeah?" Taking a seat as far from him as possible, she tried to gauge what he wanted from her, what he expected. From the look of him, just answers.

"Are you okay?"

It was a loaded question, but one she knew how to avoid quite well. "Just peachy." A smile was forced to try and comfort him, to get him from questioning her further, but she knew he didn't buy it. Praying he wouldn't push, she felt relieved when he nodded.

"Do I need to call anyone? Parents? School?"

"Uh … it's fine. My parents probably won't be too worried. I'll just tell them I spent the night with a friend."

Closing the book, Angel placed it on the table before him, eying her, always trying to read her by focusing on her scent, her emotions, and her reactions. "It's been … almost three days now."

At that bit of information, Buffy's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "What? Three … days? Three whole days?" It came out as a squeak. Feeling her stomach growl, she finally understood why she had woken up so hungry again and why she felt so rested.

Studying her, Angel kept calm, careful not to startle her. Her bruises were healing nicely, the cuts scabbing over and healing as well. She looked more rested, a bit more panicked, but healthier all around. Sleep always healed the body and it was why he had left her undisturbed on her own, only checking for the heartbeat from outside the door.

"Three whole days. I didn't know who to call, so I just .. waited." A hand went to the back of his neck as he rubbed the skin there. "I have a phone or … if you need to, you can stay for as long as you need to."

There was that need to protect her again, the want to watch over her. There was something about her that just screamed that she needed someone to make her believe in people again. Not necessarily a person himself, he knew that his own friends could help her see the good in people.

Shaking her head no, she began debating with herself on what to do. She could go back home and face a very angry and drunken father, she could head back out on the streets and risk being locked up and then taken back to her father, or she could stay until she figured things out.

"I… kind of have to go, but … uh ...thanks." Buffy rose then, her eyes almost tearing at the thought of facing her father again. It was enough to make any girl want to hide.

Knowing she'd need to work on her trust issues with people, Angel had no choice but to let her go.

"Do you need a ride?"

Looking toward the windows, she noticed it was dark out again, possibly past curfew. "Yeah, probably … yeah."

Nodding, Angel led her to his car, remaining quiet the entire way, only listening to her heart rate speed up the closer they got to her home as she gave him directions. Noticing her tense up, Angel gripped the steering wheel tighter. Something or someone made her afraid of her own home.

"Right … here … just stop right here." Not wanting her father to see her getting out of the car with a man, Buffy made Angel stop the car a few houses down from her house.

Looking around the neighborhood, Angel felt his heart go out to her. Maybe she was safer in the alley. The neighborhood was known for poverty and for crime. Of course she was afraid to go home. Reaching into his duster, he pulled out his card.

"In case you need anything."

Taking the card from him with trembling fingers, she looked down at it as she remained in the passenger seat. Her fingers traced the Angel as she stared down at it, not really seeing the words. Without a word, she climbed out of the car, willing herself not to look back at her saviour. He had saved her once and she owed him, but she could not depend on him to save her now.

Angel remained parked as he watched her head toward her house, curious as to why she had made him stop the car, only to walk the rest of the way through the dangerous neighborhood.

As she went to slide his card into the pocket of her jeans, she realized for the first time, she wasn't wearing her jeans. Having no time to panic about wearing Angel's clothes, the front door opened. It was the time to run away. Looking in the direction of Angel's car, she debated it for a split second, but her father's voice made her freeze in her place.

"And just where the fuck have you been, you fucking filthy whore!"

Not wanting anyone to see or get hurt when they got involved, Buffy didn't resist when his hands gripped her wrist and pulled her inside.

The back hand was something she should have expected, but she didn't expect it to catch her so off guard. Barely having time to hit the ground or reel from the shock of the blow, she was yanked back to her feet and shoved. The shove sent her tumbling out of the door, where she found herself face down on the concrete.

"ANSWER ME, YOU STUPID BITCH."

Swallowing the blood in her mouth, Buffy opened her mouth to speak, tears already streaming down the cheek that stung from the blow. When she didn't answer soon enough, she saw her father's hand come down to strike her again, but it never connected.

"Angel…" It was breathed out in surprise as she lowered her arms slowly from where she had thrown them up to protect her face.

There he stood, between her and her father, looking more concerned than he had from the time she had met him. She had no explanations or answers for the questions in his eyes, but she did manage to squeak out a warning as her father tried to attack him from behind.

The two went to the ground, Angel immediately having the advantage. Unable to watch, Buffy covered her ears with her hands and turned away from the fight. Body tensed, she actually feared for Angel. Her father was a very strong man, a very determined one. Not many could hold their own against him. Eyes tearing, she felt guilt for bringing Angel into it. It was all her fault. All he had done was try to help her and she had allowed him to come too close to the life she was imprisoned by.

Bad things really did always happen to good people. More than ever, she was convinced.

Buffy stood, her body trembling from the fear and throbbing from the abuse. Startled by the hand on her shoulder, she let out a cry of "No, please!" Instinctively, she jerked away, her eyes finally falling on who had touched her. Everything hit her then. The touch had been cool, careful, and calm. It wasn't like her father at all. And the eyes that stared at her were caring and concerned.

"Buffy .." Angel had no idea where to start. Her father was out of breath, the two having fought until Angel had knocked him to the ground. Angel having only held back so he wouldn't kill the man despite for once wanting to, had backed off when the man could barely stand.

Taking it all in, she felt mortified by it all. There Angel stood, once again saving her, and her father was already mumbling about liquor and how much of a selfish bitch she was.

Pride shattered years ago, Buffy turned her head away, ashamed of Angel having to see how she lived and what she went through.

"It wasn't always like this…" Tears streamed down her face as she turned her back on them both.

Stepping forward, he placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "It doesn't have to be like this, not anymore."

When the tears combined with sobbing, Buffy felt like her knees would give out. She just didn't have the strength anymore, but there he was, always catching her. Her guardian angel.

Catching her before she could hit the ground, Angel cradled Buffy against his chest before he stepped over broken lawn chairs and left the front porch. Carrying the tiny blonde to his car, he squatted down beside the passenger side after making sure she was in safely.

"I'm going to lock the doors. Stay put. I'll be right back. Don't let anyone in. I'll grab you some clothes for the night." The last part was the only excuse he could think of.

Reaching out, Buffy shook her head no. "Please Angel. Don't go back there. He's …"

Angel reached out to brush away her tears, careful not to touch the bruise forming on her cheek.

"I'll be right back. I'll be fine." His tone was firm, leaving no room for argument.

Locking the doors and then shutting them, Angel walked back toward the Summers home.

"Knock knock." But he didn't bother knocking, instead he waited for the invitation he knew Hank had too much pride not to give.

"Come in and bring that tramp in with you."

Closing the door of the house, he stopped cold when he noticed her father climbing back to his feet and swaying drunkenly from where he had crawled inside for protection.

"She's a good fuck, isn't she?"

Tilting his head to the side, Angel knew Hank was trying to piss him off. He hadn't succeeded in raping her. No one had. It's the one thing Buffy had left that was sacred and completely her own. Angel said nothing, not giving into the mind games. He was much better at them.

"You're going to stay away from Buffy. You're going to let her live the life she deserves…"

When Hank opened his mouth to protest angrily, Angel silenced him with a growl.

"Do you want to know how I know this?"

And before another word could be said, Angel gave his demon more control as the demonic visage slipped forth, angry yellow eyes staring straight into Hank's pale blue ones as he wrapped his hand around his throat tightly. He felt no guilt as Hank struggled to breathe, clawing at his hands as the will to live kicked in.

"I know this because if you ever come near her again, I will cut off every part of your body that has ever touched her, every part that has ever caused her any pain, and then I will rip your throat out."

The deathly calm way that Angel voiced his threat would send chills through anyone, human or demon. There would be no games. Angel intended to keep Buffy safe and he would do that by any means necessary.

Releasing Hank's throat, he watched in disgust as Hank slid to the floor.

"Buffy is dead to you. You're dead to her. Don't. Come. Near. Her. Ever. Again."

Reaching into his pocket, Angel threw all of his cash into Hank's face, effortlessly both paying off the man and threatening him all in one.

Whistling, Angel walked out of the home, once again joining Buffy in the car. Realizing he didn't grab any clothes, he looked over at her, his demon visage replaced with the human one.

"I forgot them. He … agrees that it's best if you don't go back."

Buffy nodded quietly, remembering how her father had blamed her for his financial problems and had thrown her out on numerous occasions because of that.

"I know." Buffy fiddled with her fingers, not once looking at him. "He .. it's happened before."

Starting the ignition, Angel headed back toward the Hyperion Hotel, anger still inside of him.

"It won't happen again, Buffy. You don't ever have to go back there."

Surprised, she looked at Angel then, studying him. Maybe her mom had sent him to look out for her when she could not. It was a nice thought. His name was Angel and maybe just maybe he could make her believe again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** It's a bit short so I apologize. As always, I have to thank my beta **frosty600.** Please read and review. I also have a new fiction titled Love's Imprisonment. Look for new updates on my other fictions as well. (: If you want to get an idea of Buffy's room see the following link. URL = ( ./_joAc3TEVibs/TFHVckpil7I/AAAAAAAAA34/RKe22sdFfuo/s1600/Kelly+Giesen+Bedroom+spaces_ ) Oh, as always, Joss is boss. He owns the characters in all of my stories.

**Chapter Four**

It had been three weeks and it was still hard to get Buffy to socialize with anyone. She rarely left her room, always darting back into her room as soon as she felt it was getting too crowded. Angel understood her need to be alone, to heal and deal with what had happened, but it didn't stop his worry. Giving her the space she requested, Buffy even took her meals in her room. She slept, she read, and she ate. There wasn't much else that she did besides shower and come out from time to time to visit. With Buffy taking over his room, Angel had set out to make her a room she could find more comfort in. It didn't take long for him to come up with the idea nor did it take long for him to make it happen. He gave Cordelia his ideas and his debit card and within a week the room was finished. Angel wanted to surprise her and so when he had taken Buffy her lunch, he came for their daily talk as well.

Meal time was their time. They'd eat and they'd visit with one another. Each day she would talk a little more, usually avoiding all subjects with any depth or dark secrets. Angel refused to push and pry and it's what made Buffy feel more comfortable to spend her time with him. After eating Angel expressed his desire to show her something, before leading a hesitant Buffy to the room across from his own. The tears and the gasp had startled him until she had thrown her arms around his neck. She was touched and overwhelmed that someone would go through so much trouble for her. Angel felt saddened by the fact that she had suffered for so long and something that simple had made her day. Giving Buffy her space to take it all in, Angel left the room and allowed Buffy to explore the room decorated in whites and silvers.

Back in his own room, Angel found himself unable to change the sheets that held her sweet scent and Buffy found herself missing Angel's scent. Their time spent together improved after she gained her own room. With more privacy, she felt like she could give more of her time away and so early morning walks before sunrise and walks just after sunset were taken together. They stayed close to the hotel and after finding out that Buffy loved flowers, Angel spent more time trying to make his home feel more like hers.

Flowers were added to her room daily, always fresh with not wilting, but what really touched Buffy was the courtyard at the Hyperion where Angel had flowers and fountains added for their walks. He found himself addicted to making her feel like she belonged somewhere, like she meant something to someone. Lucky for him, it worked.

Lying in his bed alone, Angel thought of the blonde who was starting to warm up to him and could not help, but to wonder if she was sleeping soundly in her bed. The thunderstorm was lulling him to sleep, but he could hear the faint sound of her heart beat in the distance and it was more erratic than usual. Was it another nightmare? He wanted to go to her, but he knew he had to wait it out until she was ready to tell him.

Brows lifting, he realized he didn't have to wait long when her heart beat got closer and his door swung open seconds after lightening lit up the sky and a boom of thunder sounded through the Hyperion hotel. He could scent her fear, hear the pounding of her heart, and before he could go to her, he felt the warmth of her body against his own after she leapt in his bed. Angel was certain that even in the dark she could see his surprise. How could she not? Glancing down at the tiny blonde snuggled against his chest, Angel debated on what he could do. A voice in his head said to comfort her and so Angel did the only thing he knew to do, he wrapped his arms around her. Holding Buffy, he could hear and feel her heart pounding in her chest, it increasing with each boom of the thunder, and it made him feel for her. She was terrified of everything.

Rubbing his hand up and down Buffy's back in a soothing motion, Angel hoped the storm would soon end so that her fear would fade, but the selfish part of him hoped it'd storm forever. He knew no better feeling than having Buffy in his arms. With her head hidden in the crook of his neck, Angel tipped his head down to breathe in the vanilla scent that was completely Buffy. He didn't deserve to have her so close, but he wouldn't leave her to suffer from the storm or from anything else ever again. He'd protect her. Feeling her trembling, Angel murmured words of comfort and soon he felt Buffy's heart beat slow down to it's normal rate.

What he wasn't ready for was to look down at her and see her looking back at him. Her hazel eyes were doe like as they stared into the very core of him. "Angel?"

There was this way that she said his name that left him wanting to hear it fall from her lips over and over again. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Angel nodded silently, not knowing what else to say to her. He didn't think he offered that much comfort, but to her he had. He was her guardian Angel and she owed him for it. Resting her head on his chest again, Buffy stared out the window and felt safe. The storm was scary, but her Angel was there. A tiny smile crept on her lips as the thought of him being her Angel. It felt like it. He left from time to time, she knew that much, but when she needed him, he was there. Always.

Feeling her eyes grow heavy, Buffy heard Angel's soft one word command to sleep and she knew better than to try and fight it. Wrapped in Angel's arms, Buffy soon found herself in a peaceful sleep knowing that she was safe in Angel's arms. Angel only left her arms once in the night to close the curtains just before sunrise and then crept back into the bed after witnessing her reaching out for him. Pulling her closer, Angel finally closed his eyes to sleep with her after spending the most of the night watching her sleep. Both of them content from the presence of the other, Angel and Buffy found their own calm in the middle of the storm.


End file.
